Ambush in School!
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: As usual, assassins tried to kill the Decimo! But this time they'll be doing it in school! One problem... who's Vongola Decimo? Based on suzuki-sama1234's challenge! Please R&R!
1. Who's Decimo?

_**A/N:**_So this is actually an entry for the challenge of **suzuki-sama1234**, but I'm not sure if this kind of story is qualified, the humor isn't really into it as the chapters progressed.

And~ this was supposed to be a one-shot but my sister said it looked too long and the readers might get bored reading it so... I'll have to cut it in chapters! Bwahaha! Be tortured! Just kidding...

I think I'll base it after the future arc... for the weapons! (And beacuse I still have not made any further studies on Enma and his Family's backgrounds/attitudes and I still have trouble remembering their names... yes... i have somthing wrong with my memory... grrr.)

Enjoy~!

PS: Reposted this, coz it won't appear in ff for somereason... and it made me really depress... so moving on~

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_Who's Decimo?_

It was another beautiful morning for our favorite brunet. However, an annoying feeling that somehow settled in his guts started making him feel uncomfortable and unsure of whether he should sit up and prepare for the day or just stay under his covers and pretend he was sick.

But sadly, he seems to be forgetting about a certain home tutor.

_BAM!_

"OW!"

And with that… the decision was made.

* * *

"Good morning Tsu-kun…- oh my! What happened to your head?" The current head of the household asked while looking mildly surprise and concerned.

Tsuna carefully rub the bump that was surely growing beneath his hair before replying with his usual sheepish smile, "Err… I just tripped on my way down."

"Taku, you should be more careful next time ," As expected of Sawada Nana to be so oblivious. She didn't even stop to reconsider the fact that she didn't hear anyone tumbling down the stairs moments ago.

"Gyahaha! Baka-Tsuna tripped!" Lambo crudely laughed at the no-good brunet.

"Lambo that not nice! Bad!" I-pin scolded with her eyebrows knitted together.

"Are you okay Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asked the brunet, who sat next to him, with pure concern flashing in his huge honey-colored eyes.

Tsuna couldn't help but grin and pat the boy in assurance, "I'm fine… don't worry."

"You should be. As the future Mafia Boss of the Vongola Family, a small bump on the head should not bring or drag you down to accomplish tasks, like going to school." Reborn, the Spartan home tutor, entered the room with Bainchi, aka, Poison Scorpion, while sitting on the gorgeous strawberry-haired girl's shoulder, "That includes fractured bones, internal bleeding, blood loss and the most common of all, a bullet wound…-"

"R-Reborn! Stop t-that!" Tsuna exclaimed looking a bit terrified that the hitman tutor might actually push him to the brink of death and let him go to school in such a fragile state for his next training, _'And I'm not gonna be a mafia boss!'_

"What? I'm just giving you helpful tips." Reborn said while shrugging.

"They're not helpful at all!"

_Juudaime!_

_Tsuna!_

"Ah, that must be Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun." Nana cheerfully said, the thought of her son's friend coming over to just pick the brunet up made her feel all happy no matter how many times it had already occurred. I mean, before Reborn ever came to their lives, Tsuna would just oversleep and leave while screaming out he was late.

But now, here he was, hardly ever late… however…

"Ah! Tsu-kun! What about breakfast?" Nana watched as her son stood up and pick his bag up by the counter and grab a slice of bread.

It seemed like that her son had picked up a habit of skipping breakfast lately.

The little brunet approached his mom before giving her a small peck on the cheek, surprising her at the small affection he rarely gives, but nonetheless smiled. She would never dare ask why he did that, after all, it's apparent that if you ask, you're bothered. And Nana was not bothered by the kiss at all.

She giggled softly.

"This is enough!" Tsuna said raising his bread before placing it in his mouth and leaving for the door.

Fuuta and the others waved at him while telling him to stay safe.

Nana giggled once more, _'Our little boy is growing up just like you, anata!'_

* * *

"Yo, Tsuna!" A bright grin embed itself on the baseball star's face as he watched his best friend appear by the door.

"Juudaime! Good morning to you!" The ever-so-loyal right hand man greeted with all politeness while doing a 90° bow.

"Good morning." Tsuna greeted back with a bright smile, making the two falter a bit.

Ah… he was just too bright. I need shades.

And so, the trio continued on their way with Yamamoto striking up random topics to avoid boredom. Gokudera would usually cut in and argue, but the oblivious rain guardian would just laugh off the insults targeted at him. Tsuna would sweat-drop and calm Gokudera down to avoid the bomber from taking out his fireworks (courteously dubbed by Yamamoto).

However, in the middle of their usual routine, the annoying feeling in his guts came back making Tsuna clutch his stomach. He didn't like this feeling. It was making him feel all nervous and uncomfortable.

"Juudaime?"

"Is there something wrong, Tsuna?"

And as usual, the two would immediately notice this. Even with Yamamoto's obliviousness, he could actually be as observant as a hitman as long as it concerns to those who are important to him.

"Hm? Ah! No, it's nothing… just my stomach…" He wasn't really lying though, it was true… something was bothering him… in his guts, which coincidentally is by his stomach. "Probably hungry."

The seriousness in the baseball star's face immediately vanished before being replaced by his signature grin, "Haha! Why didn't you say so? For a second I thought you were gonna tell us we were being followed by assassins or something. I mean with that serious look of yours and all."

"You idiot! You might jinx us! Stop blabbering dangerous stuff!" Gokudera growled.

"Woah! You actually believe in those stuff?" Yamamoto said looking surprised and interested.

"Shut up! Gah! You're so annoying!"

"Haha! Maa, maa…"

Tsuna ignored the two for a moment as Yamamoto's words replayed in his mind.

"_Woah! You actually believe in those stuff?"_

Err… not that…

"_Haha! Why didn't you say so? For a second I thought you were gonna tell us we were being followed by assassins or something. I mean with that serious look of yours and all."_

'_Assassins…?'_ The young boss thought slowly before looking behind, his eyebrows knitted together in worry. _'It can't be… can it…?'_

Surely he could feel a presence approaching in full speed. _'No way!'_ The brunet gulped nervously as it got nearer… and nearer… and…

_EXTREEEMMEE!_

"Hiiieeee!" Tsuna predictably fell back on his butt in surprise.

"Eh? Juudaime/Tsuna?" Yamamoto and Gokudera said at the same time before turning to their fallen friend. They look up to see the source of why their friend screeched like that, only to see Sasagawa Ryohei come out of a turn while sprinting at their direction at full speed.

"Ah! Sempai!" Yamamoto cheerfully grinned while waving.

"Juudaime! Watch out!" Gokudera immediately pulled his precious boss out of the way, just in time as the over-active boxer passed by the place Tsuna once was without stopping… and still at full speed.

Strong wind rushed passed after the sun guardian, making a vein pop on the bomber's forehead. Feeling EXTREMELY pissed at how Ryohei almost hurted his precious tenth! If he wasn't there, Tsuna would've been run over! By a human who's always in his dying will state! That's worst than being run over by a truck! (At least that's what Gokudera think.)

"TURF TOP YOU IDIOT!" Gokudera called out, finally stopping the boxer from his tracks to turn at the person who had called him with such an insulting name.

The sun guardian then spotted the three and his face broke into a grin, "Yamamoto! Sawada! Octopus head! I didn't see you there!" he said in his usual loud tone before approaching them in a more _humanly_ manner.

"EXTREME morning to you three!" he said with a huge grin.

Before either Yamamoto or Tsuna could reply, Gokudera immediately cuts in, "Don't just greet like the idiot you already are! Bow down and apologize to the tenth! You almost ran over him! You stupid turf top!"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Ryohei turned to Tsuna questioningly.

The brunet nervously laughed before replying, "I-it's nothing, never mind."

"What? But Juudaime-!"

"Maa. Maa Gokudera… it was an accident. Sempai didn't mean it." Yamamoto assured while patting the other in the back.

"Shut up! And don't touch me or else I'll blow you up!" Gokudera glared at the baseball star who just laughed his threat off.

Tsuna could only sweat drop. He was about to remind them that they were supposed to start heading their way to school, but was once again interrupted by a voice that called out, almost angelic in Tsuna's ears.

"Onii-chan!" They all turned to see the sister of the hyperactive boxer, Sasagawa Kyoko, running towards them.

"K-Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed as he felt blood rush through his face. Of course, this always happens when you see your crush, neh?

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko smiled brightly making the brunet blush more, "Good morning."

"G-G-Good m-m-morning to you too!" The young boss timidly replied.

The auburn haired girl then turned to the other two, "Good morning, Yamamoto-kun! Gokudera-kun!

"Haha! Yoh!"

"Hmpf."

"Ah! Kyoko! What's up?" Ryohei asked his little sister while approaching her.

The younger Sasagawa pouted before taking out an obento, "You forgot your obento again!"

"I did? Thanks for bringing it to me to the EXTREME!" The sun guardian exclaimed before taking the lunch box and stuffing it in his bag.

"Today's menu is your favorite too." Kyoko cheerfully stated.

"Everything you cook is my EXTREME favorite!" Ryohei said with passion making Kyoko giggle happily, very glad to hear that her brother loves her cooking.

Tsuna watched the exchange and couldn't help but feel jealous that Ryohei gets to eat Kyoko's cooking every day. But who was he kidding, they were siblings! It's only natural that he gets to eat some of his crush's cooking… but still…

"Tsuna-kun…"

"E-eh?" Tsuna was immediately snapped out from his thoughts as the school idol called to him.

The said person was smiling at him with cheeks dusted in pink, "I kinda' made a lot of food. So I was wondering… if you would want to share lunch with me later?"

Tsuna's caramel orbs widen significantly and exclaimed while straightening up, "I-I'd love to-I-I-I mean, I don't mind!"

"That's a relief…" Kyoko giggled.

Yamamoto then realized something, "We better get going! We're gonna be late!"

"Tch."

"Ah! I forgot!"

"Let's go then?"

"Let's get going to the EXTREME! Come on Sawada!"

"E-Ehh?" Tsuna was roughly grabbed by the arm and before he knew it he was already sprinting with Ryohei, trying to keep his pace up with the fast boxer. "HIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera hurriedly follows them, "That stupid turf top!"

"Ah! Wait for me!" Kyoko jogs after them.

"Haha! This is gonna be fun!" Yamamoto cheerfully said before following as well.

As they all happily ran towards school without any worries about a certain prefect who'll bite them to death if they were even a second late, they weren't able to notice mysterious looking men hiding by the roofs of the house.

"It would've been better if we had shot them while they weren't aware!" One of them whispered.

"Are you out of you mind?" the one beside the person who just whispered harshly replied, "Shooting random people won't get us anywhere to the Vongola Decimo!"

"Kuso… this is the Boss' fault. He should've given us more information about the Decimo. Instead he only gave us one detail about him. He's a student of Nami-chu." The third one grumbled.

"And hacking for information makes everything more harder." Said the man who was currently leaning against the roof with a laptop on his lap, "The securities of the Vongola's files are too tight!"

"But anyway, don't you think what the black haired kid said was a bit suspicious?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember? He said something about assassins probably following them? Coincidence? I think not!"

"And then there's that white-haired delinquent. He somewhat looked like mafia material to me."

"Also that kid who had a bandage on his nose. Did you see his speed? That wasn't human."

They all stopped to think. One of them then spoke, "I think that black haired kid is the Decimo! I remember rumors about Vongola boss' having strong hyper intuition! He must've realized we were following him with that hyper intuition of his!"

"Or-" the next one cuts in, "It could be that white haired delinquent. I also heard that the Vongola Decimo has a pair of piercing eyes that ones they glare at you, you can't help but freeze up! I saw him glare… and he looked like he was ready to kill."

"But it could be that kid with a bandaged nose!" another one shot up, "I heard that the Vongola Decimo also possessed inhuman speed and strength. Aside from the fact that the kid runs in lightning speed, the way he pumps his fist in the air, practically changes the air pressure itself around it! Which means, if a person was within range by that punch, it would be possible that he would be knocked out with just one blow or probably break a bone."

"I also heard that the Vongola Decimo can smile really bright… so it must be that cute girl." One of them dreamily said, only to receive a good hit on the head.

"Keep your little daydreams to yourself, pervert." Said the assassin who had delivered the hit. His eyebrow was twitching to plainly show his annoyance.

"So it's either one of those three." The one who was holding a laptop shuts the said item.

"Yeah. The brown-haired kid couldn't be the Vongola Decimo! I mean did you see how wimpy he is?" The other said in a joking manner.

"I don't think he can even hurt a fly!" They all laughed and teased the brunet they thought was wimpy, but was immediately silenced when the leader of the group approached them.

With a stern look he spoke, "We have forged a plan on finding the Decimo. Come, we need to meet up with the others."

"Hai!"

_**End of Chapter...**_

* * *

Okay, I have a confession, I'm not sure on how to cut it equally... if i cut it by words worth 2k+ the situation might end too abruptly, so please don't be shocked by the imbalanceness (not a word, I know) of the story's chapters...

Please review~!


	2. Infiltration complete!

**A/N:** Okay! I'm sorry it took me awhile! Even though I have this... lazy issue... AND I'm sorry if you have to read this awful update... but, can't say I tried... enjoy~

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_Infiltration complete!_

And so, to find the 'x' we must first transpose 2 to the other side. We do the same with 4_x_… now we have 20-8 = 10x-4x. Now then… who shall continue answering the equation?" Asked the teacher and watched as a few hands rose up. Some hesitated, but some didn't bother either because they didn't care (Gokudera), or was just napping (Yamamoto), or was just not paying any attention (Tsuna).

Ever since classes started, Tsuna couldn't help but look out the window and stare at the school gate once in awhile. He had no idea why, but his body would automatically do it without him realizing.

"Sawada!"

"H-Hai?" The brunet stood up from his seat in surprise, making some of his classmates snicker and murmur something like, _'Uh-oh… he's gonna get in trouble again~…'_

"Answer the equation on the board." The teacher said while pointing at the said item, "It's just an easy equation… I'm hoping you'll be able to answer them at least."

Tsuna silently gulped before looking at the equation, totally ignoring his right-hand man who was giving him the correct answer with his fingers, but sadly the brunet was too nervous to look at others for help.

And too nervous to see blurry figures entering the gates in a quick motion before knocking out the disciplinary committee members who were guarding it and skillfully hiding their unconscious bodies behind some bushes.

And with that… the assassins had accomplished on infiltrating the school grounds.

* * *

_Bzzzt… infiltration complete… over._

_Good… make sure no one sees you, especially the head of the disciplinary committee… according to research, everyone in this town knows his strength. The kid's no joke. Over._

_Could it be he's the… over._

_We're not sure for now. But we know for sure that we now have 4 suspects of who the Vongola Decimo is. Over._

_I see. Over._

_Now, we need to do this quickly… it's only a matter of time before they discover the ones you knocked out . Over._

_Understood. Over._

_Over._

_Over._

_Over._

_Over._

_Gah! Stop with the 'over'! Over._

* * *

_Lunch time…_

"Don't worry Tenth! I'll avenge you and take out that teacher who dared humiliate you with that stupid equation!" Gokudera swore as he, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Kyoko and Ryohei made their way to the rooftop for lunch.

"E-eh? N-No! Don't! It's okay really. It was my fault for not being able to answer." Tsuna assured.

"But Tsuna-kun, I don't think it was right for the teacher to humiliate you like that. He should've at least tried to teach you how to answer it." Kyoko frowned as she obviously disapproved of the teacher's behavior as well.

"That's right Tsuna! If he had the time to mock a person who can't answer, I should be that person then! All I do is use my instincts, and I don't even have the slightest clue of how to answer it!" Yamamoto exclaimed looking quite upset for his friend.

Tsuna smiled, "That's so cool, I wish I have instincts like yours, Yamamoto."

"Err… well that's not what I meant." Yamamoto blushed in embarrassment.

"Stupid baseball freak, now you're trying to rub your luck on Juudaime's face!" Gokudera growled.

"Haha, maa, maa… that's not what I meant."

"Finally here to the EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed as he opened the door, excited to eat the food his sister made for him.

They all took their seats by the railing to get a better view of the grounds below. The young boss was able to spot the baseball field and saw some freshman practicing. His caramel eyes landed on Yamamoto who was happily sipping his milk box. Tsuna sighed.

And just as he did so, something delicious entered his mouth, surprising him for a moment.

"Is it good?" Kyoko's smiling face appeared in his view.

A blush made its way and the young boss nodded fervently. Kyoko just fed him! This must be a dream!

"That's a relief." The school idol said with her smile still intact.

The brunet tried to avoid eye-contact in embarrassment as he continued chewing as to enjoy the rich and mild flavor that soothed his taste buds. He started guessing what was fed to him and got the idea it was probably shrimp.

"Neh Tsuna-kun…"

Tsuna swallowed and looked at Kyoko, "Y-yes?"

"Is there something bothering you? You've been out of it lately." A concerned frown made its way on Kyoko's face.

"Yeah Tsuna. What's up?" Yamamoto had put down his milk to put all of his attention to the tenth.

"Juudaime… you can tell us anything." Gokudera assured.

"Trust us to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said while pointing his chopsticks at the young boss.

Tsuna sweat dropped, "It's not that I don't trust you guys." _'I just really don't know how to explain it. This uncertainty…'_

The sound of the door opening immediately interrupted them, much to Tsuna's relief, revealing a girl with short dark brown hair accompanied by long bangs that were pushed to the right side of her face, completely covering her right eye.

There was a moment of silence as the mysterious girl looked around as if trying to look for something.

"Ano…"

The girl immediately turned to the group with a blank face.

"Is there something you're looking for?" Yamamoto asked with a smile.

The girl remained quiet for a few moments before slowly shaking her head, "No, it's nothing. Thanks for asking." She silently said before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Weird girl." Gokudera then spoke up, completely breaking the silence

"A-anyway, we should probably continue eating lunch. Before the bell rings-"

_BAM!_

The door suddenly slammed open. And this time, the one standing by the entrance was none other than a certain pissed skylark. His dark eyes darted from right to left, as if looking for a prey. He merely ignored the crowding herbivores and continued looking around, "Tch. Not here."

"Oi!" Gokudera called out to him only to get ignored as the prefect left the vicinity.

"A lot of people seemed to be finding something. Neh?" Yamamoto said as he picked up his melon bread and took a bite of it.

_DING! DONG!_

"No way! Lunch break is already over?" Ryohei said in disbelief, and without a second to waste he digs in his lunch quickly.

"Onii-chan! You might choke!" Kyoko scolded.

"Isn't a bit too soon?" Tsuna muttered suspiciously with a frown. A bad feeling once again settled in his guts.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera frowned before unconsciously approaching him and preparing a stance to defend the brunet.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto did the same as he seemed to notice the strange situation as well. It had only been 15 to 20 minutes since lunch break started. It was way too early for the bell to ring.

_Testing… testing… is this mic working?_

Everyone was startled by the voice that suddenly spoke. This person was obviously by the recording room, using the microphone which is usually used for announcements for the school. However, the announcer… sounded a bit old to be a student. Like an adult.

_Alright, I think. It's working. Ahem. Greetings Vongola Decimo…_

"What the-!"

_We are from the Corvo Family and we would like you to show up from your hiding place or the students will get it. The end._

Tsuna felt his eyes widen. That must've been a prank! Reborn's prank… hopefully. He shook his head, no way it can't be… assassins shouldn't have been able to enter the school! This can't be true-

"Tsuna-kun! LOOK!" Kyoko's alarmed tone was enough to snap him out of shock. He turned to the school idol who was looking down with a horrified look. Tsuna followed suit. He was sure his start had stopped beating as he saw the scene below him. Students… _innocent_ students were being surrounded by armed men, some tried to run only to be caught. The brunet spotted some bullies trying to fight back only to get knocked out. And what's worst was the whole area of the school was surrounded by a lot of dangerous looking men.

Screams were the only things Tsuna could hear and he couldn't help but fear for the worst.

_I see that you won't come out then…_

A much darker and deeper voice echoed through the buildings.

_Don't worry Decimo. We won't harm any students…_

_Bang!_

Tsuna's eyes widen as he unmistakably heard a gunshot. Gokudera growled and Yamamoto's eyes narrowed dangerously. Kyoko cried on his brother in fear while Ryohei held on to her sister, swearing he would protect her no matter what.

_So anyway, why don't I explain things to make your situation a little clearer? So yes, we have captured the school's President and teachers, as well as the disciplinary president. But I have to admit he was a bit of trouble. It took a lot of men to bring him down… and some dangerous super advanced weapons. Maybe a little poison._

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

_As expected, of your cloud guardian._

"How'd he know…?"

_You might be asking how I knew that, well, it was simple, he took out this box that had the Vongola's sign and I saw some purple flames shooting out. Obviously a cloud attribute…_

_BAM!_

For the second time the door slams open, revealing two dangerous looking men.

Kyoko screamed while Ryohei covered her from view.

Yamamoto and Gokudera immediately went in front of Tsuna, knowing that the brunet won't be able to fight without his pills.

Tsuna puts his hands in his pockets and bit his lip in frustration. His pills and mittens were in his bag! He wanted to hit himself for forgetting them. And after all those lectures he got from Reborn about leaving his weapons behind. He had his box weapon though, but it would be a huge risk for he'll be immediately recognized. And even if he did release Natsu, what good would that do? The lion cub would just be as wimpy as him as long as he isn't in his HDW mode.

_So anyway, seeing that you still want to play hide-and-seek…_

The men pointed their weapons at them. Kyoko trembled but the others remained still.

"Don't move if you don't want to get hurt."

_We will do our best to not lose… Decimo~_

"As if we'll ever let you win!" Gokudera took out his bombs. This seemed to have successfully distracted the men to see the weapons.

Ryohei immediately took this opportunity to lunge at the enemy and give him a good punch in the guts, knocking him out successfully. Yamamoto dodged a bullet shot at him before grabbing the dagger found strapped in the unconscious assassin's leg and slashed it against the second enemy by the ankles and wrists. The cut was deep enough to make the man stagger but not enough to slowly kill him. The swordsman made sure he didn't hit his vital parts. He then shifts the dagger and hit the defenseless man behind his neck with the hilt.

"I guess this'll do for now." Yamamoto said gripping the dagger.

"We can't show our box weapons yet. They'll find out we're from the Vongola too…" Gokudera said hiding his bombs, "We'll use it once it's an emergency."

"Right."

"Everyone, let's go to the classroom! My pills and gloves are there." Tsuna exclaimed.

The three guardians nodded in understanding.

"Let's go!"

"Hurry Juudaime."

"Kyoko… it's gonna be okay."

"H-hai…"

They hastily ran down stairs, skipping some steps to quicken their pace. They all stopped as they arrived at the second floor. Gokudera pressed himself against the wall behind him before going ahead of them. Carefully he took a peak at the halls and found them clear. He made a quick nod to the others, who also nodded in return and followed the bomber.

Their footsteps echoed through the unusually silent hallway, only to be interrupted by a scream.

_AAAAHH!_

"KYOKO!" Ryohei exclaimed as Tsuna and the others turned around.

Kyoko had been captured by one of the assassins who suddenly came out of nowhere.

"L-let me go!" Kyoko gasped out as the man puts his arm around the girl's delicate throat. With his free hand he took out a gun and pointed it against her temple, making her hazel eyes widen in fear.

"Kyoko-chan! Stop! Let her go!" Tsuna yelled, but soon shut his mouth as he saw the stranger fingering the trigger.

"Follow me and we might be able to avoid some bloodshed." The man said in a husky voice, "Do anything funny and I might accidentally set this gun off."

Ryohei could see Kyoko tremble more making him clenched his fists tighter.

"Drop the dagger kid."

Yamamoto bit his lower lip before reluctantly loosening his hold and drop the knife with a loud clatter. He kicked it farther in addition.

"Good. Now get moving. If you try running away I'll kill this cute girl." Ryohei growled. Tsuna could see the boxer already trembling in anger. _'Onii-san…'_

He looked down the ground, should he tell them? This whole mess was all thanks to him! It's only right to tell them his identity. So why had he been trying so hard to hide it? He would've avoided sacrifices if he only admitted…-

A hand suddenly grabbed him by the wrist, surprising the brunet at the process and making him look up at the one who held him. It was his right hand man. His forest green eyes held determination and his expression was stern. Slowly he shook his head.

And Tsuna already knew what the bomber was trying to tell him.

The brunet's eyebrows knitted together with a pleading look, however Gokudera's hand merely tightened around his wrist. The bomber mouthed something.

It took him a moment to realize what it was…

_We'll protect you… no matter what._

Caramel eyes widen, he turned to Kyoko and was shock to see the auburn haired girl giving him a determined look as well. She was trembling, but she was determined.

Slowly, he shut his eyes, but not in defeat, and also mouthed his words, earning surprised looks from his friends.

_I won't let you… cause I'll be doing the protecting here…_

The others were obviously about to say something but was cut off by the annoying assassin.

"Get moving brats! We don't have all day!" He said as he pressed the gun harder against the school idol's head, who winced in return.

They all started walking towards their classroom as the hostage-taker instructed them to do. The walk was silent, but Tsuna didn't care. He was too busy coming up with a plan. Of course, one of the plans was to admit he was the Vongola Decimo, but he should not be defenseless. First he must get his weapons, then that's when he admits.

He should at least make sure of the safety of the students just in case the leader would take his word back and actually try to kill the students once he found out who Decimo is.

He shuddered at the thought. _'Never… will I let anyone die or get hurt. Never.'_

Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged uneasy looks.

This is not going well…

_**End of chapter**_

* * *

I warned you didn't I? It's not so good... hehe I told you so~! Just kidding... but my words are serious, so yeah... if this story deserves any, please review. xD


	3. Risky Situation

_**A/N: **_SORRY! I didn't update this! I actually forgot about this fic! I got to absorbed by "Their Boss"! Sorry! Sorry!

Now the senseless humor has ended and the serious stuff begins here!

Please enjoy~ (my grammatical errors xD)

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_Risky Situation_

_We'll protect you… no matter what._

Caramel eyes widen, he turned to Kyoko and was shock to see the auburn haired girl giving him a determined look as well. She was trembling, but she was determined.

Slowly, he shut his eyes, but not in defeat, and also mouthed his words, earning surprised looks from his friends.

_I won't let you… cause I'll be doing the protecting here…_

The others were obviously about to say something but was cut off by the annoying assassin.

"Get moving brats! We don't have all day!" He said as he pressed the gun harder against the school idol's head, who winced in return.

They all started walking towards their classroom as the hostage-taker instructed them to do. The walk was silent, but Tsuna didn't care. He was too busy coming up with a plan. Of course, one of the plans was to admit he was the Vongola Decimo, but he should not be defenseless. First he must get his weapons, then that's when he admits.

He should at least make sure of the safety of the students just in case the leader would take his word back and actually try to kill the students once he found out who Decimo is.

He shuddered at the thought. _'Never… will I let anyone die or get hurt. Never.'_

Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged uneasy looks.

And so the five of them finally arrived at their destination. Yamamoto slides the door open and they were shocked to see their classmates, all sitting on the ground looking really scared. The classroom was surrounded by five armed men. Typical.

Some of their classmates were shocked as they saw Kyoko being held hostage.

"Kyoko!" Hana gets up only to be pushed down by one of the man.

"Behave yourself." The man grunted as he pointed his gun at the girl who glared at him.

"H-Hana…" Kyoko tightened her hold on the arm around her neck, when suddenly the arm lets go of her neck, finally giving her some air.

"Get in!" The assassin shoved them (except for Ryohei) inside the classroom. He then points his gun at Ryohei, "Now let's go to your classroom kid."

"Onii-chan!" Before Kyoko could even run out to follow, the door was slid shut. One of the assassins pushed her to the ground, "Sit down girl."

The same thing was also done to Tsuna and his two best friends.

Some students started crying and all Tsuna could do was watch. He looked at Kyoko who was being comforted by Hana as she cried her heart out.

Tsuna suddenly felt a hand touch his shoulder, he looked at his side and saw Yamamoto, "Tsuna, I-"

"No talking!"

_BANG!_

The students screamed and duck on the ground. Yamamoto glared at the man who almost shot his best friend. Luckily he was able to grab Tsuna away before the bullet hit him. His arms around the brunet tightened as he tried to hold himself back from punching the guy.

"Teme! How dare you-!"

"Shut up kid… if you know what's best for you." The man said as he pointed his gun at Gokudera next.

The bomber reluctantly bit his tongue. He couldn't risk dying without protecting his boss first. He filled the distance between him and Tsuna to be able to protect the brunet better. Some of the students couldn't help but feel jealous of the protection given to the no-good brunet. They wanted to complain, but they knew better and just remained silent. As long as they don't do anything they won't harm them. Right?

Slowly Yamamoto lets go of Tsuna, he wanted to ask if he was okay, but he couldn't risk another bullet wheezing towards his friend. Fortunately, Tsuna didn't look so shaken up at what had happened. But he did look like he was in a deep thought, making Yamamoto worry over something else this time.

Tsuna was now looking at his bag that was found piled at the far back of the classroom along with some tossed chairs. His fists clenched, if only he could get to his bag and grab those mittens and pills.

A distraction long enough for him to reach to his bag and put the mittens on and swallow those pills.

Suddenly the door to their classroom opened and a man, who looked like the leader of the group, entered. He had this vicious look on his face, and Tsuna couldn't help but stare at the long scar that ran across the man's face.

His eyes looked around the students, "I wonder if the Vongola Decimo is here."

Tsuna stiffened and Gokudera and Yamamoto glared at the man. The leader noticed this of course and smirked in amusement, "What's with that look?"

Slowly he approached them, his creepy smirk still intact.

"Don't tell me you know who the Decimo is?"

Before either one of them could retort, which shocked everyone that they still have the guts to do that, an assassin approached the leader and whispered something. The man raised an eyebrow at the information before smirking. He makes a small nod and the assassin stood straight and bowed before leaving.

His eyes landed at Gokudera's and muttered, "Piercing eyes that obviously wishes for pain to the one directed at, making the person freeze in terror."

Gokudera raised an eyebrow at this.

The leader then turned to Yamamoto, "And instincts so impressive, almost like the infamous hyperintuition."

Yamamoto suspiciously stared at him. What was the man muttering about?

Tsuna for some reason didn't like how the guy was staring at his friends, almost as if he just hit the jackpot. He wasn't liking this at all. Slowly the man stood straight and an evil grin flashed, "Congratulations. You've just become one of the candidates for the suspicion of being the Vongola Decimo!" With a snap of his fingers, four men grabbed Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"What the-! Let go!" Gokudera struggled.

"Oi!" Yamamoto tried to pull his arms away from the hard grip.

The students gasped, some called out to the popular boys' names in worry and shock. But one stood out from all the shouting the most.

"NO! STOP!" Tsuna stood up but was held back by another assassin.

"Ju-Sawada!" Gokudera knew better than calling Tsuna 'Tenth'.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto looked back as he continued struggling.

"Let them go! They're not the Vongola Decimo!" Tsuna cried out as he tried to pull away from the assassin's hold.

The leader looked at Tsuna in interest, "Oh, so you know who's Decimo then?"

Tsuna was trembling a bit but nonetheless replied, "I do."

"Tsuna no!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Please do tell…" The annoying smirk was slowly growing on the assassin's face.

Tsuna bit his lower lip. He was powerless, and he still had no weapons, but he couldn't risk on blaming his friend over a title that carries such huge burdens. Slowly he looked up, with determination shining brightly in his eyes, "The one you've been looking for…"

"Tsuna don't!"

"NO!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"…is me."

Everything went silent. The smirk on the leader's face slowly vanished. Everyone was looking at Tsuna in shock. All the students couldn't believe what they were hearing. But Tsuna didn't care. He stood there, his determination didn't falter at the slightest. He swore to protect, and protecting he shall do.

The smirk was immediately back and before he knew it the man started laughing like crazy. The other assassins followed as well. Tsuna was surprise at the sudden reaction and frowned.

"Nice joke kid… nice joke…" the leader gasped.

"What? It's not a joke! Now release Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun-!" Tsuna was interrupted as a hand grabbed and clutched his neck.

His friends called out to him, but sadly, it didn't do anything to make the brunet's situation a little better.

"Look kid… I know who you are. Sawada Tsunayoshi right? Yeah, I just read your records in this school and well… all I can say is that you're just at the bottom of the food chain." The man darkly said, "You're grades are always the lowest, you have no athletic abilities and can't even jump on a jumping vault properly and I've read your medical records too… and all the visits you have were caused by bullies… now tell me. Which part of that is the Vongola Decimo? Piercing eyes? Nope you don't have it, hyper intuition? You just looked like an oblivious brat to me… speed? Strength? Don't get me started…"

Tsuna gripped the hand around his neck.

"So stop messing with me brat! Because I've got a job to do!" And with that he lets go of Tsuna who immediately fell on his knees while panting.

"You damn bastard how dare you!" Gokudera was struggling harder that the two assassins we're finally having a hard time keeping him still.

"Unforgivable!" Yamamoto seethed. This surprised the students, the usual cheerfully baseball idol, actually looked mad! And not to mention… ready to kill.

They couldn't help but shudder and gulp. They never did mess with those two because they always knew and felt that they had this hidden strength they surely don't want to experience and find out. It all started when the two heard about Tsuna being bullied. Of course, being the caring brunet the young boss was, he didn't dare tell his friends… but as soon as they found out. Well… let's just say those bullies decided to transfer schools. And some actually witnessed the two lecturing a sulking Tsuna.

It was an amusing sight, but in their current situation right now… it was kinda' hard cracking a smile as they remembered that memory.

"Let's get going, the Boss is waiting by the gym." The leader said before signaling them to continue dragging the two.

"Let them go!" Tsuna was back on his feet, surprising everyone that the brunet still had the courage to do such a thing. "I'm telling you they're not-"

_BANG!_

Time suddenly slowed down in both Yamamoto and Gokudera's eyes. They could only watch as red splattered from the brunet's shoulder and more of that unsightly color bloomed on his uniform. Tsuna's caramel eyes widen as he felt the unbearable pain that suddenly erupted.

All the screams and gasped from the class were muffled as the two guardians could only register one thought. They just shot Tsuna… They just shot their friend… They…

_They won't be forgiven._

An assassin appeared in front of Tsuna and grabbed the injury roughly making the brunet scream in pain. The students looked away and cried.

"JUUDAIMEE!" Gokudera's voice was so loud it kinda' tingled the assassins' eardrums.

"Tsuna! Tsuna! TSUNAA!" Yamamoto successfully pushed both the assassins off and tried to approach his injured friend only to be held back by more assassins.

"Quick. Get them out of here." The leader said while opening the door and left. The assassins followed, having a hard time dragging the two uncooperative boys out. Even though the door had slid shut, they could still hear the shouts of the guardians from the halls.

Kyoko stood up making Hana call out to her in shock. The auburn haired girl ran towards Tsuna and tackled the assassin, successfully letting the man let go of the bloody injury as he let his guard down and fell to the ground.

Kyoko immediately pushed herself off the ground and hastily made her way to Tsuna, who was now on the ground, clutching his bloody shoulder.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"You damn girl!" The assassin had stood up with an angry look. He raised his fist to hit the girl and Kyoko immediately went to Tsuna and held him in her arms to make sure he doesn't get hurt any further.

But suddenly, Hana appeared in front of the two with arms outstretched at her sides, preparing to take the blow.

"Hana!" Kyoko's eyes widen.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Hana growled.

"Stop." Another assassin immediately grabbed the other's raised fist, "It's not worth it."

"But-!"

"Don't stoop so low." The assassin sighed, "Beating up defenseless students won't make you look tough."

"Tch." The man pulls his fist from the assassin's hold and walked away. Hana watched him leave before sighing. Her dark eyes then landed at the assassin (as much as she didn't want to admit) who saved her. The assassin stared back at her with a blank look, "Better behave yourself, most of the guys here are not as cool-headed as I am."

Hana huffed and spoke, "We'll behave if you guys behave."

The assassin smirked in amusement at the girl's attitude, "Tough words for someone who has her life in the palm of our hands."

"My life is nowhere near your filthy palms. I own it… I decide it." Hana glared before turning away and kneeling next to Kyoko who immediately asked if she was okay.

The assassin crossed his arms and just shook his head.

Humans indeed are tough beings.

"I-I'm fine…" Tsuna muttered while clutching his injury harder.

"No you're not idiot." Hana grumbled, "Now rip your sleeve off so we can take a good look of that injury."

The brunet noticed Kyoko paling, and he knew he couldn't risk letting the poor girl see his bloody injury. She might faint in fear. Tsuna shook his head stubbornly.

"Tsuna-kun…-!"

"Sawada, just do what I say. Stop being so stubborn." Hana grabbed his good shoulder.

"It's just a scratch. I'll be fine." The brunet firmly said.

"Would you stop kidding yourself? A normal scratch doesn't bleed that much!" Hana gripped his shoulder tighter, "Kyoko just defended you earlier, to make sure you were safe. To make sure you stay alive. But now you're making her efforts go to waste, if you keep bleeding like that-!"

"I'll be fine!" Caramel eyes sharply stared at her. The next words Hana wanted to say vanished from her mind as she saw something flicker in those orbs.

It was _resolve_…

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

A little fun fact~ Did you know I made a drawing of a certain situation in this chapter at deviant art~? ;D Go ahead and look for the (ugly) drawing… haha!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Time to Fight Back

Hello there! Once again I update this almost forgotten fic! I'm so sorry it took me long!

Anyway! I'm so happy~ I got so much reviews in 3 chappies only! I'm seriously happy..! *u* QuQ

Anyway! Hope you guys enjoy this... sorry if it's a bit... cheesy. SO yeah! ENJOY!

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

_Time to Fight Back_

Tsuna slowly and carefully sat straight, all eyes watched his every moment. Some of the people who usually saw the brunet as a wimpy kid who'd faint over the sight of blood was starting to have double thoughts of him. Was this really the Dame-Tsuna they once knew? O r better yet… did they really know who Dame-Tsuna was?

_As the future Mafia Boss of the Vongola Family, a small bump on the head should not bring or drag you down to accomplish tasks, like going to school. That includes fractured bones, internal bleeding, blood loss and the most common of all, a bullet wound…_

'_I won't become a mafia boss… but you're right Reborn.'_ Tsuna looked at his wound with pursed lips, _'Something like this shouldn't drag me down to accomplish my task…'_ His hand gripped the wound tighter, _'I'll protect everyone… I'll protect them no matter what.'_

Slowly he stood up…

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko looked up at him confusion.

"O-oi! What are you doing?" Hana stood up as well and went beside the brunet.

'_I need to get to my bag first…'_ Tsuna turned around but was grabbed by an assassin.

"Sit down kid. Or else your other shoulder gets it." The enemy ordered, however he suddenly found himself shutting up as the brunet glared at him.

Another one stepped up and pointed his gun to the students, making them all cower in fear, "I guess that kind of threat won't work. But what about this? Sit down or else they die."

"I won't let you." Tsuna spoke in a firm and assuring voice that all the students stopped cowering, "I'll protect them."

"Tough words for a wimp-"

"Do you really think he's the wimp here?" Hana smirked and crossed his arms. His eyes landed at Tsuna in admiration for the young boy's bravery, the brunet looked back in surprise. Hana nodded at him before turning to the assassins, "Have you ever stopped and reconsidered the situation?"

The assassin was taken aback while the others had stepped up with guns ready, but for some reason the students didn't look so afraid anymore, one by one they stood up.

"That's right Dame-no, Sawada's the one injured here and yet here he is still standing! I bet if you goons were shot you won't even be able to handle your own weight!" a random guy yelled.

"We're tired of watching and being afraid!" said a girl.

A bullet wheezed past the girl's face. She flinched but didn't back down… no one did.

Tsuna watched them all in amazement, as well as Kyoko. Slowly the school idol shut her eyes and made a small smile, "There's no reason to be afraid. Tsuna-kun will protect us after all…" slowly she stood up and went in front of Tsuna, "…but that doesn't mean we won't protect him!"

"GET THEM!"

_Bang! Bang!_

The students all ducked on the ground while some ran for it. The boys grabbed the chairs and threw them at the assassins, successfully hitting some of them.

"Quick look for some stuff to defend yourselves!" Hana instructed as he grabbed a broom.

"HAI!"

Tsuna watched them all try to fight back the assassins. He still felt stunned at their little speech, so stunned that he didn't even notice an assassin sneaking behind him.

"Watch out!" The student from earlier appeared behind the assassin and hit him hard with a broom that it broke in half, "Sawada, stop ogling around and help us."

"Ah! H-hai! Sorry."

"Don't be…" another student appeared and patted the brunet on the back, "We owe you… a lot."

"Wha-?!"

"You still have to save Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun, right?" The girl from earlier asked while panting.

"We'll take it from here." Another one said with thumbs up.

"But-!" Tsuna's eyes widen at the suggestion but he was soon silenced by the look his classmates gave him, firm and willing to fight.

"Don't worry about us! Some of us came from the boxing club, karate club and judo club!"

"Not to mention the kendo club!"

To prove their point, they tilted their head to the students who were fighting quite amazingly. He watched as the ones from the boxing club punch the assassins while the ones from the karate club disarm them by kicking their weapons away and giving them fast punches on the stomach. The kendo club all had sticks or brooms in their hands, using it as a substitution for their sword and skillfully slam them to the enemies' vital parts.

An assassin ran towards them with a dagger on his hand, but luckily a student steps in front, he grabs the hand that held the weapon and swung it over his shoulder, then he kicked the assassin's feet to lose his balance, heaved him up on his back and finally, slammed him on the ground!

"Maybe I should join Judo next time…" A student whispered.

"Tsuna-kun! Quick! Help Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun!" Kyoko exclaimed.

Tsuna turned to the girl before nodding and rushing towards his bag. He finally got his pills and mittens, making him sigh in comfort. He held them tightly, how could he have left these precious weapons? How could he have left the items that were needed to protect the ones he deemed important?

With shaking hands he puts them on. And as he stood up… someone spoke behind him.

"Good luck. Vongola Decimo."

He turned around and saw the assassin that just saved Hana awhile ago. His eyes widen.

"Why…?"

"Let's just say… I was inspired by your resolve." The assassin grinned, "And don't worry about your classmates, I'll make sure nothing happens to them."

Tears welled up but Tsuna immediately wiped them away and smiled at the assassin, "Thank you."

The ex-enemy just nodded and watched as the brunet ran towards the window. Tsuna slams the window open surprising some students.

"Oi! Sawada! Where are you going?! The exit's that way!" one of students pointed at the door.

Tsuna puts one foot on the window's sill before turning to them with a bright smile, "Arigatou… minna…"

Some were stunned at the bright smiling face. They never knew dame-Tsuna could smile like that. Well, now they know.

They immediately snapped out from their stance as Tsuna suddenly jumped off. They were on the second floor! And for an injured person to jump off like that-

"Sawada!"

"Sawada-kun!"

"OI SAWADA! We didn't fight to let you kill yourself! You idiot!"

They were about to run towards the window but a deep calming voice stopped them from accomplishing such task.

"I know." A quick blur passed the window making them run towards it and look outside. All eyes widen and all their mouths gaped at the sight before them. Up in the beautiful blue sky, was Tsuna, his now narrowed eyes were orange. A pure looking flame was burning on his forehead as well as his hands that were wearing cool-looking gloves.

A small gentle smile was engraved on the HDWM boy, and some girls couldn't help but blush.

Tsuna… had really changed.

And before they knew it, the brunet had flown away. Kyoko watched in fascination before softly speaking, "Good luck… Tsuna-kun."

"He really is the Vongola Decimo." The ex-enemy spoke, making Hana turn to him.

"Oh it's you." Hana huffed.

Suddenly the students started crowding around the assassin and bombarded him with questions.

"What did you say?!"

"Sawada was really the Decimo guy your leader was looking for?!"

"No way!"

"I think I'm in love…"

The assassin could only chuckle before looking out the window. The assassin was actually tired of killing countless of people, tired of watching their fear-filled face. However, once he saw how Hana protected her friend, how Tsuna stood up for his classmates with a determined look, he soon found a way out of his boredom. And that's by joining the Vongola… and probably… serving the Future Vongola Tenth…

* * *

_Gym…_

"Juudaime…" Gokudera worriedly muttered as he looked down.

Yamamoto tried to struggle in his binds. _'It's too tight…'_

"GUAAHH! Let us go to the EXTREME!" Ryohei struggled more from the really hard ropes that were tightly tied around him. He then glared at the 'Boss' who sat in front of them looking really comfortable and relaxed.

The Boss, whose name is Cavino Corvo, smirked down at them, "Why would I? I'm having fun just watching you struggle." His dark green eyes narrowing maliciously at them, he then ran a hand through his black, silky hair as he chuckled darkly.

Gokudera glared at him, "Bastard, you'll be sorry."

Cavino started laughing out loud before standing up and approaching the three. Suddenly he kicked Gokudera on the guts then at the head.

"Agh!"

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto struggled harder.

"It's useless… those ropes are made with the finest materials on earth, you won't be able to free yourself from it, even with the strength from a gorilla won't be enough." The boss then turned to Gokudera and stepped on the side of the bomber's face. Gokudera tried to look up, "Teme…"

"So… who's sorry now?"

The door of the gym opened revealing the leader of the assassin group. The boss took his feet off Gokudera's face and smirked at the man, "So, are you done scouting for the Vongola Decimo?"

The assassin nodded, "This is the last suspect." He stepped aside to reveal the said person.

The guardian's eyes widen as they saw the girl from the roof earlier.

"You're-!" Ryohei exclaimed.

The girl was being held by two assassins, "This girl was able to fight off a lot of my men and then she used a strange technique." The leader explained.

"Oh my, what a cutie." Cavino creepily smiled as he went back and sit on his comfortable seat.

The brunette glared at the man but remained silent. She was then pushed in and was forced on the ground. The assassins tightly tied the rope around her body then wrists and ankles.

The leader approached the boss, who looked at them boredly.

"So this is all of it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Eyeing the four teens in front of him.

"Hai. Corvo-sama." The assassin said.

There was a moment of silence as the Corvo boss analyzed each of them before finally speaking,

"You failed."

"W-what?"

Cavino puts a hand in his pocket before throwing a picture towards the assassin. The picture landed in front of the enemy who picked it up, "T-this is…!"

"That's… the real Vongola Decimo." The boss pointed out with a frown, "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

As the guardians heard this, they all glared at the men.

"N-no way!" The assassin gripped the photo, remembering the kid from earlier, "H-He was the one who admitted he was Decimo earlier."

"Oh? So the Decimo actually revealed himself?" Cavino muttered looking quite interested, "Well, it was your loss for not believing him."

"B-But! Corvo-sama! The kid's records were nowhere near the details we heard about Vongola Decimo!"

"And now you learn to not judge a book by its cover." Cavino then turned to them, "But, pushing that matter aside… I'll still reconsider the fact that you were able to capture his guardians… I might make an exception."

The leader looked at the teens with a scowl, "So you're the guardians, no wonder why you were acting all protective around the brat."

"Shut up! Don't you dare call Juudaime like that!" Gokudera glared at him.

The assassin wanted to hit himself right know, why didn't he actually notice the delinquent calling the wimpy kid 'Tenth'? It would've at least made him notice something.

Ahh! Stupid! Stupid! Stuuupiiidd!

"Well anyway, what are you waiting for? Go get the Decimo." Cavino yawned.

"Understood!" The leader turned to the other assassins, "Go to class 2-A and get this brat!"

"NO!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Don't you dare lay a single finger on Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled but they were just ignored by the enemies.

"Hmpf, I doubt the brat will last long." The assassin smirked down at them, "With that injury of his, I wonder how much blood he had lost…"

Yamamoto and Ryohei scowled at the assassin while the girl glared at him.

"Teme…" The bomber was now trembling in range.

When all of a sudden…

_BAAM!_

_AAAAAAHH!_

Screams resounded from outside and the ground started trembling probably from an explosion. The scarred man steadied himself, "W-what the-! What's happening?!"

Cavino maintained in his seat and narrowed his eyes.

Another tremor made the leader lose his balance and the four hostages fall roughly on the ground.

"W-What was that?" Yamamoto tried to look at the entrance of the gym, expecting it to open any moment, only to be blinded by a random explosion near the entrance. The guardians maintained their ground at the huge impact.

"What the-"

"_I'm taking back my friends now."_

All eyes widen at the familiar voice while the enemies gritted their teeth in annoyance. Cavino however, merely smirked and with open arms spoke,

"Welcome… Vongola Decimo."

**_End of Chapter_**

* * *

_Please do lighten me up with reviews! Hehe!_ Thanks!

DUN! DUN! DUNNN!

What happens next? Find out! : DD


	5. Pebbles Can Kill

FINALLY! XD

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

_Pebbles Can Kill_

"Welcome... Vongola Decimo."

The mocking voice was enough to tick the young Boss off as he glared at the enemy before him. He clenched his fists and tried to calm himself down. He shouldn't act rash... especially since he had his friends captive.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera looked at him with a relieved look, but his relief immediately vanished as he saw the blood that was seeping out from the Vongola's shoulder.

"Tsuna! Y-your shoulder!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he struggled against his binds. Ryohei was doing the same, wanting to heal the Vongola as soon as possible.

"Tsk. Tsk." They all turned back to Cavino, "My boys were a bit rough on you weren't they? I humbly apologize for that Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna's fists clenched as his glare intensified, "Let them go."

Cavino laughed and stood up from his seat. He approached Gokudera and stepped on the bomber like he was just an insignificant bug, making the bomber growl and glare. But this soon vanished as he was kicked in the guts. Tsuna's eyes widen in range and before anyone could blink, the Vongola vanished from where he stood and in a split second appeared in front of Cavino.

The brunet's anger only grew to see the calm and cocky look the other boss held. He swung a flaming fist towards him only to have it deflected by the man with a scarred face, "You..." He seethed.

The assassin kicked towards the brunet's direction, Tsuna dodged it without breaking a sweat and soon he vanished from the man's sight. The assassin looked from side to side with a scowl, not noticing the brunet that reappeared behind him.

Clenching his fist and producing more flames for extra strength, Tsuna slammed his unsuspecting enemy's head towards the wall beside them without hesitance. The wall cracked from the pressure and the scarred man was left unconscious.

The soon to be Vongola Boss turned to his friends. But before anyone could cheer, Cavino appeared behind Tsuna.

"Sawada! Look out!"

Tsuna turned around and could only hold up his arms to deflect a heavy and surprisingly _strong_ punch from Cavino. He looked up and was surprised to see... _'Robotic hands?'_ Why didn't he notice that until now? Then again, his annoying face was the only thing he always noticed.

"If you're wondering, these aren't really my hands." Cavino held up the contraption, "This is an invention I had bought from the world's smartest scientist... he is also known as the _Lightning _Arcobaleno."

"Verde?" Tsuna muttered looking stunned. Unfortunately for him, the Corvo boss took this opportunity to attack the Decimo full force.

The tenth was shocked and could only shield himself once more, yet, even with this he was thrown back and ended up slamming through the gym's wall.

His friends all screamed for the brunet, but it was useless as they could only watch helplessly. Unless they'll be able to free themselves, they're nothing but sitting ducks. Gokudera watched his Boss struggle to his feet and turned to his fellow guardians in desperation, "We need to get out of these."

Yamamoto looked at Cavino's men, fortunately for them, they were too engrossed on watching their Boss fight the Vongola Decimo that they weren't even paying the four any attention.

"We have to be quick... before they notice we're trying to free ourselves." Yamamoto turned to them with a serious look. They nodded in return. The boxer turned to the girl with them, "Oi, you okay there?" He whispered as softly as he could.

The brunette blinked and nodded, "Ano... there's something I'd like to tell you..."

Gokudera slowly closed in towards Yamamoto before turning his back against him, "Quick untie with the rope using your mouth."

Yamamoto nodded before leaning in, biting the knot on the bomber's wrist.

_Meanwhile..._

His shoulder was throbbing painfully that he was starting to see dark spots in his vision. Fortunately, his intuition still worked as he dodged to the left just in time to see a crater appear at the spot he was just standing. He then remembered he was also wearing his headset. An idea then formed in his head.

"Getting tired now are we?" Tsuna turned and glared at the evil boss who spoke.

Cavino raised a fist and with inhuman speed directed it towards the young boss. And at the last second Tsuna jumped away and flew with the thrust of his dying will flames.

A scowl appeared on his enemy's face, "Running away? What a coward!" He looked around and his dull green eyes landed on some pile of debris.

"Operation X." Tsuna panted and winced as he stretched his arm to the back to produce soft flames.

_**Roger that, Boss.**_

He was going to end this. Once and for all!

_**Initiating X Burner firing sequence.**_

Tsuna clenched his fist and looked around for his target.

_**Right burner, soft flame, stabilizing at 150,000 FV-**_

The process was then interrupted as Tsuna flew away as soon as he saw the Corvo Boss throw a _huge _debris towards his direction. His eyes widened as he watched it pass by him in lightning speed. If he got hit by that! He could've died!

He turned to his enemy and watched as he smirked, "Did you like that Decimo?" he looked at his mechanic hand in fondness, "Carrying that debris wasn't heavy at all! It was practically as light as a feather! This is truly an amazing machine!"

"X Burner!" Immediately Cavino looked up and rolled away from the jet of flames. It was powerful, and he could practically feel the heat from where he stood... but it wasn't enough.

He did some quick thinking and grabbed the pebbles that surrounded him before flicking them towards the brunet.

Tsuna dodged them as quickly as he could while biting back a curse for not being able to deliver a more powerful attack.

"AGH!"

A rock had hit him in the thigh, but instead of bouncing off, it had implanted itself in his skin like it was a bullet! The flames in his hands were immediately extinguished and he toppled down to the ground. Luckily, he wasn't so far from it.

He clutched his thigh, trying to stop the pain. He then clenched his jaw and shut his eyes tightly when another set of pain shot up his shoulder. He wasn't going to win at this rate!

"Poor Decimo..." Cavino smirked as he took his time walking towards the fallen teen while holding a small pebble in his hand, "You're still too young to get involved with dangerous stuff like the Mafia."

"Cor...vo.." Tsuna seethed as he tried to glare.

"Still so young..." The enemy boss spoke as he shook his head while clicking his tongue, "Unfortunately..." He stopped in front of the young boss and held out the pebble.

"You'll have to die-"

"TSUNA-KUN!"

Orange eyes widened in disbelief before turning to the source of voice. And then he saw Kyoko... running _towards_ him.

"NO!" The brunet yelled, "Get away from here!"

This seemed to have stopped the girl from her tracks as she stared at him in worry and horror. Cavino had the nerve to roll his eyes, "Oh shush, there's no use on letting her get away. She'll still die either way. Just watch."

Tsuna snapped his head at him and stared in horror as he directed the pebble to the helpless girl. Before Tsuna could even react, he had flicked it. Kyoko screamed and was able to dodge it in the nick of time as she ducked.

"Ohh... she was lucky." Cavino knelt down to pick up more pebbles.

Tsuna turned back to Kyoko, "Run for cover! HURRY!"

"B-but!" Kyoko even had the time to hesitate even with her current situation.

"In coming~" Cavino lazily said as he started flicking more pebbles to Kyoko's direction.

The girl screamed as a nearby pile of debris exploded as it got hit by a pebble. She tried to run away and she gasped in horror as a rock scratched the side of her face. In surprise, the school idol tripped and fell.

"KYOKO-CHAN!"

"She's pretty good at dodging... or either she's just really lucky." Cavino knelt down to pick up more pebbles but before he could even reached out for one, a bloody gloved hand grabbed his wrist tightly. He looked up only to meet a pair of rage-filled eyes and before he knew it, he was thrown back as he felt a powerful punch thrown to his face.

"Teme..." Tsuna growled before pushing himself up, "I won't let you hurt my friend."

The Corvo boss sat up and glared at Tsuna, "You'll regret doing that."

Kyoko looked back with tears at the corner of her eyes, she pushed herself off the ground and spoke in worry, "T-Tsuna-kun..."

"Kyoko!" The auburn haired girl turned and saw Hana running towards her with their other classmates following behind.

"M-minna! Wait it's too dangerous-!" An explosion from behind the school idol made her look back to where Tsuna was fighting, "Tsuna-kun!" Her hazel eyes widened as she saw Cavino holding Tsuna up by his collar, while the said brunet struggled weakly.

"Kyoko, quick, we have to get out of here!" Hana pulled her friend up her feet, then her eyes widened as she saw the bleeding scratch on Kyoko's face, "You're bleeding-!"

"Hana-chan! Tsuna-kun is in danger! We can't leave him!" Kyoko spoke as she pulled away from the other's grasp.

"Is that Dame-Tsuna?" One of their classmates spoke. Everyone was staring at the two fighting people and couldn't help but looked dumbfounded.

Tsuna had kicked his enemy in the guts with his good leg, successfully freeing himself from the other's grasp before flying away.

"H-he's bleeding a lot!" One of the girls spoke in horror as she pointed at the once white fabric on the brunet's shoulder turn dark red.

"He's hurt really bad!" Another pointed out, and true to the student's words, Tsuna was slowly descending from the air before finally stumbling to the ground with a pained look.

"We've-We've gotta help him!"

"We can't." Hana interjected. All attention went to her as she bit her lip, "We'll just get in his way if we tried helping him." She turned to his classmates, "Don't you see? They're in a totally different level than us. We won't be able to do anything."

A girl gulped and turned to the raging battle before asking a pretty good question, "W-what are they?"

However, before Hana could answer a strangled scream made them look back to their classmate.

Tsuna was pinned to the ground with Cavino stepping on his bleeding shoulder. The evil boss had this dark smile that made them shiver in fear and want to back away.

"TSUNA-KUN!" But fear was the last thing Kyoko was feeling right now as she let the tears stream down her face. Her friend was in danger! And he was about to die! She had to do something! She was so desperate to do anything, _anything_ to help him!"

Cavino had turned to them as he heard Kyoko's yell. He smirked, "Perfect! An audience who'll be watching the death of Vongola Decimo! Can't this get any better?"

Tsuna panted as he clutched the shoe stepping on his injury. He looked at his friends and with a fierce look he mouthed to them, _"Go."_

Hana's eyes narrowed before closing them with pursed her lips. She grabbed Kyoko who looked at her, "H-Hana-chan-?"

"Let's go! QUICK!" Hana pulled her friend away while trying to run along with her classmates and Kyoko immediately struggled, "No! NO! Let go!"

Cavino had turned away as the class ran off, "It seems like they had abandoned you."

"Hana-chan! Let go! Let me go! Tsuna-kun-!"

Tsuna didn't say anything as he kept glaring at the Corvo Boss.

"Hana-chan! NO!"

Not liking the look in the brunet's eyes Cavino applied more pressure on his foot making Tsuna gasp in pain, "Good bye Decimo." He smirked as he held up another small pebble and the brunet could only shut his eyes.

"TSUNA-KUN!" Kyoko yelled as more tears trickled down her face while reaching out for the brunet.

_BOOOM!_

Everyone halted. Hana turned around while Kyoko kept watching with wide eyes.

Cavino frowned before slowly turning around. His face paled as he saw the gym on fire. Debris fell and some of his men ran out of the building looking scared and frantic. More explosions shook the ground and Tsuna, slowly opened his eyes, "What-?"

Four silhouettes made their way through the raging fire.

Cavino growled and glared at the running men, "Those idiots!"

"_**OI! Teme!"**_

Tsuna held his breath as he heard the familiar voice. The flame on his forehead flickered wildly as if reflecting the anticipation that was growing inside him.

"How dare you hurt Juudaime! You'll pay!"

"Haha... you won't get away with this you know."

"Prepare to be EXTREMELY defeated!"

"Unforgivable."

Kyoko's pale face soon regained its colour before slowly smiling in relief.

"W-whoah! A-are those who we think they are?" A random guy spoke up while looking really astonished.

"Vongola Decimo's Guardians." Everyone turned to the ex-assassin who had helped them earlier. How long had he been there? He then sighed looking relieve, "I almost jumped in there to help the boy you know? Good thing they arrived just in time."

They sweat-dropped.

"New opponents huh?" Cavino gritted his teeth, "This will be interesting."

Standing at the entrance of the collapsing building stood the previous hostages.

Yamamoto had a dangerous look in his eyes as he swung his sword over his shoulder. He had fortunately gotten his weapon when Cavino's men brought their bags to inspect them and find their Vongola weapons. Unfortunately for them, they thought the bamboo sword was _harmless_.

Ryohei was cracking his knuckles. On his fists and head, he wore the fighting version of the Bangle of the Sun, Version X. His look held a silent promise that someone was gonna get hurt _badly_.

Chrome Dokuro was surprisingly the brown haired girl earlier. Her reasons for entering the school with a disguise was still unknown, and yet they had a feeling it had something to do with the Corvo Family as her single amethyst eye shone for something akin to..._revenge_.

Gokudera Hayato had a really pissed off look. His Sistema CAI was activated and his flame arrow was burning wildly with storm flames. And as soon as he saw his Boss' state, he looked like he was ready to explode.

Emerald eyes glared darkly at Cavino, "You'll regret stepping into this school."

And as if on cue, they readied their weapons.

Ready to attack... ready for battle... ready to protect their Boss...

The Guardians of the Vongola Decimo charged.

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

_**I'm soooo rolling the boulder towards the cliff. XD**_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
